


Technicolour

by silvervelour



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Disco, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lots of mentions of 80's songs, Technicolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvervelour/pseuds/silvervelour
Summary: Sasha could almost taste the hairspray coating the girls hair, keeping her waves meticulously in place despite the baby hairs frizzing from her hairline. Some of the longer strands swung past, brushed up against her bare arms as the girl reached out, latched her fingers onto the almost emptied glass that remained clutched in Sasha's grasp.A firm smirk plastered itself across the girls lips as she slid the glass from Sasha's hand, set it down onto the bar carelessly. With one knee bent, she allowed her body to slouch, invaded the undisclosed space that Sasha had pinpointed around her being.





	Technicolour

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this little thing has been a long time in the works, and is so different to anything i've ever written before. it sprouted from my endless love for the 80's fashion aesthetic and music,, hence the amount of songs that i've named throughout this chapter. anyway, i hope you enjoy this as much as i've loved writing it! there'll be a few more chapters after this, i think! i'd also like to thank everybody that's been so supportive leading up to this being posted, it means so much ♡

Green lights flashed; _aglow_.

A remix of _Uptown girl_ blasted through the neon-lit speakers of the DJ booth, thumping in ribcages and vibrating against soles as eyes rolled in ecstasy. Strobes of cobalt LED's followed, rippling across puddles of spilled drinks and rims of glasses that sat drained, across tables and booths.

Sasha's head was a grainy television screen. Black and grey dots manifested themselves in her blurry vision as she remained tipsy, teetering on the unbalanced seesaw somewhere between what could be considered acceptable and -

_drunk_.

She'd been sipping at cheap double vodka sodas all night, her lips sticky with syrupy cola and lemonade as her feet floated above the grimy floor of the bar, slipping off of the edge of the stool. Fog surrounded her, emanating from the smoke machine in the corner that she swore had magically appeared even as she flagged down the bartender, asked for another drink.

Time was a myth. Within the walls of the club stood a rippling vortex. A quagmire of seconds and minutes that appeared yet promptly vanished, perished akin to a chrysanthemum in snow, leaves and stems crisping, _crumbling_.

It was a different dimension, contradictory to the small midwestern town that ruefully surrounded it. Stereotypes engulfed the run down shell of a building that once existed solely as a warehouse, the steel beams lining ceiling corners paying homage to the factories and forklifts.

Pale fingers gripped at the condensation covered glass, gliding as the droplets fell to her legs, leaving darkened splotches on her acid washed denim pants. The rapidly emptying glass clanked against the black acrylic bar as she set it down, swivelling her spine on the unstable bar stool in order to face the overly crowded room.

Bodies were pressed flushed against bodies, rhythmic swaying consuming them as sweat trickled down their skin and evaporated into thehumidity of the thick air. Sasha flickered her gaze across the amalgamation of hips rocking and hands groping, eyes landing on Katya after they travelled across groups of faceless individuals.

She shivered, uneasiness prickling at her each and every cell. The sight of her elder sisters hands dragging down the ruffled pink dress of a taller, artificially blonde girl, made her wish she'd stayed at home.

Made her long to be curled up under fleecy blankets on their moms tattered couch, a bowl of overly buttery popcorn wrapped up in her arms as her greasy fingertips flicked through the five, occasionally six television channels.

Sasha laughed bitterly, albeit to herself. Alexis was sat across the room from her, in the corner of a leather booth that she'd claimed at the beginning of the night. Her back was straight, a doll propped up by a steel beam on a plastic podium as Farrah tugged on her arm, attempted to drag her towards the reflective dance floor. Sasha knew that she'd resist, understood that Alexis wanted to be there just as much as she did; _which wasn't a great deal._

But she didn't mind. Found the mundane activity of being perched on a barstool and keeping a trained eye on her co-worker Trinity who kept twirling around a stand alone brass pole - _thrilling_.

Catching Trinity's eye momentarily, the man who had previously been attached to her hip stalking away miserably on shaking legs, Sasha rolled her eyes.

The rumble of people was calming, somehow, the anonymity welcoming. She frolicked in being able to sit intoxicated, surrounded by everybody whilst simultaneously being secluded in her own concoction of spirits and mixers, her tongue raw and burning from the alcohol.

In the background, Sasha noticed the song skip to the next one, _Come on Eileen_ beginning to reverberate around the cramped room, bouncing through the dense and tinny speakers. She sipped eagerly at her eighth, or maybe it was her ninth drink of the night, feeling the ice cold liquid caress her throat soothingly as she swallowed it.

There were people striding in and out of bathrooms, as they had been for the entirety of the tiresome night. Some looked worse for wear and some strode confidently, with their buttons done up the wrong way, zips not fully closed.

The sight was laughable, though it was reminiscent of every high school party that Sasha could manage to recall with her head tilted back, eyes closed as she focused on staying stable, not sliding off of the bar stool.

She opened her eyes languidly, unbothered by her surroundings as inebriation took over. Alexis was still sat rigidly in the same place, same position, that Sasha knew she wouldn't be leaving until trinity stumbled over towards her, claiming she was done with her antics for the night. That the men weren't conventionally attractive enough, the women weren't domineering as she sometimes preferred them.

Farrah had moved along, though, was dancing with a girl wearing the biggest luminous turquoise hooped earrings that Sasha had had the misfortune of seeing since they became popular in ' _86_ , and a taller dark haired man. He was all zip-covered leather pants and a mesh shirt, numerous colourful tattoos peaking through.

Sasha took a moment studying them, thought she spotted a red serpent swerved around his abdomen, crawling to the small of his back, similar to the black and white one she had wrapped around her bicep.

It was only Katya that she couldn't spot initially, having vacated her claimed section of the packed dance floor where she had stood, platforms sticking to the tacky floor with spillages of lime and tequila. Sasha found her eventually, spied her in her peripheral vision exiting the bathroom in the far left of the dingy club.

She added her to the list of people that she'd been compiling mentally all night that have exited the same, handleless door. She found it more entertaining than she should have, granted, when girls would stalk over to the bar on uneasy legs, skirt hiked up on one side and ask for something strong.

_ Something stronger. _

Katya was a whirlwind of tightly curled dirty blonde hair and excitement as she approached her. Black eyeliner streaked and smudged beneath her eyes as droplets of sweat gathering on her forehead through the faint lines that appeared from her overuse of expression, dripped onto her temples.

Her bony hand was locked tightly with the girls that Sasha had previously been scrutinising, Barbarella pink lipstick blurred outside of the lines of her lips and silver glitter falling from her eyelids.

Sasha thought she was pretty. Very much Katya's _type_ , she acknowledged. Bubbly and zany with curves that caused her dress to bunch up, gather at her waist that dipped enticingly.

Sasha turned to face them, one arm outstretched across the bar in order to keep herself balanced, grounded, even as her elbow sloshed amongst spilled drinks. Katya was grinning manically, compared to the other girl who remained timid, seemingly innocent even as Sasha caught sight of the love bites sucked faintly into her neck, a floral garland of amethyst bruises.

The room was still the same. Strip lights took over the black ceiling in ivy green hexagons and indigo blue lasers, blinking to the beat of the music that continued playing, echoing in eardrums. Technicolour refraction's and reflections gleamed on the mirror covered walls as songs reached their choruses, crossed bridges and diminished into tinkling synthesizers.

Sasha halted the swish of her newly picked up glass. She missed the sound that the needle would make as it scratched along the ridges in vinyls, the DJ having opted for the newest technology; _CD's_.

It didn't seem as authentic, as raw as the music she grew up listening to in the 70's. A combination of _Bowie, Fleetwood Mac_ and _The Carpenters_ , along with peculiar Russian folk that her mom would always play in the mornings.

It felt contrived, and Sasha stopped herself from wondering how many new devices would be invented throughout the course of her life time, and how she would begin using them just like everybody else would; _unquestioningly_. Her thoughts were too jumbled and her vision was still too blurry as Katya bounded up to her, grasped feebly for Sasha's clammy hand.

"Can I take the car?". Screeched Katya, emphasising her words as she curled her tongue around each vowel, each syllable, Sasha trying to the best of her abilities to read her lips in the sheer volume of the room. Katya repeated herself, bellowed the words into her sisters ear when she was asked to say it again, Sasha unable to decipher what she had asked through her own pulse echoing around her mind.

"Please?". She reiterated, pouting. The low light of the bar shone against her perspiring forehead as she moved in closer, grinning at Sasha through dollar store red lipstick and heavy, caked blush. Sasha's eyes widened responsively as she clutched tighter to her own glass, the last remaining sour dregs swishing along the bottom of it, ice cubes bashing into each other.

"How am I suppose to get home?". The words felt heavy in Sasha's mouth as she spoke, as if her tongue was trapped under a solid weight. Attempting to shake it off, quell the slurs that escaped her, she shifted Katya's hand off of her own. She looked up at Katya through the lengths of her eyelashes, bewilderment painted across her face.

Katya's skin looked more pink, a heightened level of salmon than her own, and she wondered briefly if it was because Katya had been dancing energetically all night.

Because she had been shimmying her body actively compared to Sasha who had been sat nonchalantly, unmoving from the stool that she'd labelled as her own. Grinning mischievously, Katya licked her tongue across her teeth, spit removing flakes of dried lipstick from the surface.

"Get with somebody! Go home with them! You can't drive anyway, look at you-". Katya shrugged her shoulders slowly, and Sasha knew that she was right, undoubtedly so, even if the idea of going home with somebody that she didn't know, who was more drunk than herself - _if that was even possible_ \- was anything but appealing.

She was _drunk_ , and she couldn't drive back on the rickety, uneven roads to her moms house when she could barely see two feet ahead of her and her heart was beating ferociously in her chest, courtesy of the thumping bass of the speakers.

"I just 'wanna get laid and-". Hurried Katya, and Sasha watched as the girl still standing patiently next to her blushed furiously, covered her mouth with the back of her hand that was still stamped black with the clubs distinctive logo. Sasha huffed, scrunched up her face as Katya rambled continuously.

"I just 'wanna not know about that". She interrupted, setting her now empty glass back down onto the bar. The bartender immediately collected it, replaced it with a full one as if he knew by then that Sasha would ask for another, slide a dollar bill across the slippery surface whilst telling him to keep the change. 

_Generosity_.

Katya was still gazing at her with a face full of hope and pleading eyes, fingers twitching eagerly and feet skidding across the same patch of floor that she had been stood on for the entire time that she had been begging Sasha. She was sure that she'd scuffed it, left scratches in the linoleum, added to the compilation of scars.

She could feel Katya's eyes boring into the side of her head as she looked away, focused her attention on the ankles of a girl that had been stood across the bar from her for most of the night.

She hadn't been drinking like Sasha had, _repetitively_ , drowning her reluctance and unwillingness in drowsiness and a light head.

Instead she'd been conversing with the tall bartender whilst sipping a singular, cerulean drink garnished with a cocktail umbrella, making a gleeful smile appear on his face when he had groaned, probably complained about the bar not closing for hours, wanting to go home.

Sasha empathised. She desired to go home, too, dreamt of doing so even as she reached into the deep pocket of her denim pants and pulled out her car keys ladened with key chains that she'd collected over the years, handed them to Katya regretfully.

_Reluctantly_.

"God, I owe you one!". Katya beamed, strong fingers wrapping around an elephant key ring dangling from the car keys and stuffing them quickly into the pocket of her obnoxiously bright red dungarees. Eyes rolling, Sasha waved Katya away, watched her take two steps backwards before she halted.

"You owe me _fifteen_ by this point". Retaliated Sasha, as she bit the inside of her cheek, nibbled at the tip of her tongue in order to restrict her flow of words.

Katya matched Sasha's previous eye roll, motioned towards the other side of the bar whilst chuckling to herself. Her fingers twitched anxiously, body gravitating towards the curvaceous blonde.

"Make it fourteen, instead. _The girl with the gold pants_ \- 'been checking you out all night-". Katya patted Sasha jokingly on her arm, squeezed once before letting go and dragging the tall blonde with her, fingers already sliding over the expanse of her waist.

"-Thank me later!".

The song changed for the umpteenth time that night as Sasha groaned internally, willed herself not to whine out loud as she tilted her head back, huffed out a disgruntled sigh.

_Call me_ was playing, and Sasha had never liked the song, had never liked _Blondie_ in general, but the crowd seemed to love it regardless of whether the intoxicated blonde enjoyed mindless pop or not.

People who had previously been congregated in corners, faces sullen, were whisking themselves to the centre of the dance floor where their feet began tapping and hips started swaying rhythmically to the opening chords. Everybody was shaking, buzzing with elation and enthusiasm as they rocked into one and other, blanketing each other in alcohol tainted breath and clingy palms.

None of it was very _Sasha_. She was used to quiet drinks in beer gardens with friends and tucking herself into her spring mattress-bed by  midnight, waking up the following morning with no hangover; no evidence of what occurred the previous night.

She knew that wouldn't be the case on this occasion, and was already aware of how she'd stumble through the wooden front door of her moms house at four in the morning when dawn was on the cusp of breaking, collapse on the couch and wake up past noon with eyeliner imprinted on one of her fluffy white throw pillows.

Her mom wouldn't be pleased, never was ecstatic when either Sasha or Katya would accidentally ruin something, or break an object, even if they replaced it out of their own salaries from working over time at the only call centre in the sparsely populated town.

The thought repulsed her, slightly, as she allowed her gaze to drift through the bottom of her glass that was lifted to her mouth, over to the other side of the bar.

_The girl with the gold pants_ was looking at her, eyes narrowed as she gave Sasha a vague once over, much like Katya had told her she was minutes prior.

It was the same girl that had been sat at the bar for the whole night, talking to the bartender in shouted small talk. _The girl with the gold pants_. She repeated it to herself as her eyes travelled from the girls ridiculously tall, sparkling black platform heels up to her waist, where aforementioned gold disco pants defined the curve of her spine.

The girls hair was _big_ , though it was significantly more wavy than frizzy, hitting just past her ample chest. Sasha's was equally as large, blonde and puffy, backcombed into the heavens. Circle lenses adorned Sasha's face, and they kept slipping down the bridge of her nose. She didn't need them, could see just fine without glasses, but they were pink, framed with gaudy gold.

Pink enough to contrast with her mint green shirt that she'd tucked into her cropped high waisted mom-style jeans, so she _had_ to wear them, really.

Her fuchsia kitten heels were hurting her feet, leaving irritating blisters even through her bright yellow ankle socks and suddenly she missed the _70_ 's again, when flared jeans and gladiator sandals were more socially acceptable.

She guessed they still were, in some realm, although she knew she would feel out of place in a sea of skin tight pants and leg warmers, shirts that looked more like sports bras than they did outerwear.

Sweat still dripped down her back under the heat of the fluorescent lights as her eyes locked with the girls again, for longer this time as she acknowledged the girl stepping closer through the rose tint of her vision. Her eyes were sparkling, a deep chestnut brown that Sasha could picture reflecting the burning embers of a growing fire, and her lips were plump and glossy.

_Glassy_.

Sasha flicked her parched tongue over her own lips reflexively, making sure that they weren't drying or chapped even as her tongue grazed across them like low grain sandpaper, gritting uncomfortably.

The girl was standing mere inches away from her when Sasha looked up again, eyelids heavy as the hands of exhaustion tugged at her nerves. Her first and only drink of the night had been discarded, forgotten over the other side of the bar that was quieter, with some attendees having chosen to leave before the next day chimed in, and return home.

Sasha could almost taste the hairspray coating the girls hair, keeping her waves meticulously in place despite the baby hairs frizzing from her hairline. Some of the longer strands swung past, brushed up against her bare arms as the girl reached out, latched her fingers onto the almost emptied glass that remained clutched in Sasha's grasp.

A firm smirk plastered itself across the girls lips as she slid the glass from Sasha's hand, set it down onto the bar carelessly. With one knee bent, she allowed her body to slouch, invaded the undisclosed space that Sasha had pinpointed around her being.

Smiling, her lips tight, Sasha arched an eyebrow unwittingly. The girl looked young. Too young, perhaps, and Sasha wanted to laugh at the thought, wondered whether she was even old enough to be in the club. Whether the drivers license she'd witnessed the girl flashing briefly to the bartender earlier in the evening was _real_ or _fake_ , crafted by the nimble fingers of a college technology student looking to make a quick buck.

The girl rested an elbow on the bar regardless of the thoughts circulating through Sasha's mind, leaned into her space further yet, with her breath wreaking of strawberry bubblegum and cream soda. A candy store of overly sweet elements that made Sasha inhale, hold her breath. She picked her glass back up.

 _Sickly_.

Music still screeched. It was _Starship_ , she noted, though she wasn't sure if it was _We built this city_ or _Nothings 'gonna stop us_ but either way it wasn't why her heartbeat was pacing so rapidly, blood cascading through her veins.

The girl was smirking at her still, blatantly, closing in on Sasha until her lips were right next to Sasha's ear, almost grazing the lobe.

Goosebumps threatened to appear on Sasha's skin, travel down from her clenched jaw and to the bones of her ankles that were twisting in her kitten heels. She clicked her knuckles nervously, wiped the clammy palm of her free hand discreetly across her thigh, lessening the moisture.

"Can I get you a drink?". She projected confidently, voice unshakable as she pulled away, settled her eyes on Sasha's once more.

Sasha was still menially swirling the remnants of her drink around the bottom of the glass, entranced by both the swish of the ice cubes and the scent of the girls perfume that was invading her senses.

It was floral, maybe with a hint of spice and Sasha liked it. It wasn't something she'd ever choose for herself, preferring to indulge in musk and sandalwood rather than roses and cinnamon, but it seemed to suit the girl. The girl who was still peering at Sasha as her eyelashes fluttered against the heights of her cheekbones, her hip propped up against the bar.

"Are you even old enough to drink?". Sasha quipped, managing to get out all of the words that she needed to without stumbling, floundering. She was proud, thought that she was becoming less of a lightweight as she got older even as her eyes crossed and head span as if she was strapped to a windmill, or a fairground carousel.

The girl shrugged, eyes blazing teasingly as she brushed a loose strand of curly hair away from her face. Sasha surveyed as she did so, noticed her fingernails were painted a shade which Sasha couldn't decipher in the low light, with the lacquered surface catching every particle of light possible.

They were either black or brown, or they could have been maroon but Sasha didn't care for accuracy much, not when the girl was placing her hand on her shoulder, moving in to whisper-scream something in her ear once again. Her perfume seemed stronger up close, more intense, the source nearing Sasha's senses.

"I'm Shea!". Her voice was softer this time around, slightly husky even though she was bellowing louder than what she would in any other setting, when music didn't lap in waves, drown out every other sound.

"Sasha!". The blonde announced, leaning into Shea subconsciously. She lifted herself up from the barstool, albeit unsteadily, until she was stood opposite Shea with her elbow resting on the bar top as if they were mirror images of each other.

_Reflective_.

Shea was taller, six inches or so, but Sasha put it down to her heels, thought that without them they'd be closer to the same height where Sasha wouldn't have to crane her neck in order to gawk at Shea. She could feel her muscles stiffening, rolled her shoulders in order to avoid them locking as Shea snickered. 

A hand reached between the both of them, Shea's hand, came up to intertwine itself with Sasha's. Her hand was cold, blue beneath the warmth of Shea's skin from where she'd been nursing her freezing glass for the whole night.

It felt _nice_ , she thought, an electric blanket in the midst of a day when temperatures dropped below freezing. Shea squeezed once, _twice_ , until Sasha stepped closer towards her, their fronts pressed against each other.

Her head whirled as a blush crept up her face, cheeks puckering beneath a tentative smile. She could feel her centre of gravity being transported to Shea's being, and felt herself being drawn in further, until Shea's thigh was brushing up against hers, nylon and denim.

Tugging on Sasha's hand, Shea signalled towards the dance floor. The ground was an earthquake. A stampede that roared through the mountains of Sasha's body and into Shea's, weaved its way around her ribcage until she felt like her bones were going to snap, were going to give out with the thrum.

"Dance with me!". Shea settled for, bumping her hip against Sasha's as she sprung excitedly on the tips of her platforms, heels clicking together. Sasha smiled, knew instantaneously that she wanted to, could feel her own knees buckling under the force of the infectious tune.

It was new; it all was. _Everything_. Sasha was twenty-two, and she'd had a one night stand maybe twice in her life, yet she knew the signs of them. Knew that Shea's fingers would pull her over to the dance floor, and they'd tangle themselves messily to the voice of _Belinda Carlisle_ as they swayed, Shea grasping at the back of Sasha's shirt, wringing out the sweat.

They'd continue, Shea making the first move, probably, leaning back into Sasha's space in order to graze her teeth against the cartilage of the blondes heated ear.

She'd coax her into the nearest bathroom stall or drag her to the cheapmotel downtown whilst Sasha laughed heartily at the irony, having spent the majority of her night giggling mockingly at the girls she saw entering the same position.

Sasha willed herself to nod her head towards Shea, followed the girl into the synonymity of the crowd. She was embraced, by strong arms and a drunken aura as her feet titillated from lit up lavender squares of flooring to black, lightless ones.

Manicured nails dug into Sasha's waist as Shea pulled her closer, her warm breath hitting her cheek. Shea's skin looked oily up close, pores visible with the heat and under a thin layer of makeup that Sasha could tell that she was wearing - although she didn't know _why_. Flecks of mascara stuck to her under eyes, whatever eye shadow she had been wearing having creased, _vanished_.

The room still spun. Roller skates were fixated to her feet as she roamed around the rink unaided, unattended as she remained unable to grasp ahold of her balance. She wrapped her arms securely around Shea's shoulders, locked them behind her neck in an attempt not to stumble into the burly man stood next to her, veins pulsating out of his forearms.

The floating, low cut black shirt that adorned Shea's body shifted as she moved, clung to her prominent collar bones like Sasha wanted to. She was envious of the fabric, wanted to be the one gliding her fingertips across Shea's décolletage and pressing fleeting lustful kisses to her elegant neck.

Shea was humming along to the melody of _Sweet dreams_ , and Sasha could feel the vibration of her lips against her temple, wondered how they'd feel descending down her torso, across the bones of her hips and over the soft skin of her inner thighs.

It made her shiver, and she was sure that Shea could tell from the goosebumps that arose on her arms and the hairs that stood up on the nape of her neck.

She transformed from sure to positive when Shea tugged at the aforementioned baby hairs that were sticking slightly to her skin with the humidity, with sweat.

Her back arched, only for Shea to spin her around on the spot, until her front was pressed flushed against Sasha's back, chest heaving against the contours of her spine. Shea's hands, covered in numerous gold rings that Sasha wasn't fond of, found them tackily extravagant, pressed firmly against her lower abdomen.

Huffing out a laugh, Sasha placed her own hands on top of Shea's, her own singular silver ring clanking against one on Shea's forefinger as she did so. Shea nipped at the shell of her ear, breathing deeply, yanked Sasha closer still until she could feel the throb of the music through Sasha's skin; _lustrously_.

"My car's parked outside-". The taller girl shouted, though Sasha felt as if she was whispering it to her, under bed sheets and pillows as Shea wrapped herself around her. Tilting her head backwards, reclining it against Shea's shoulder, she hummed through tightly closed lips.

"-How about it, hm?". Concluded Shea, confidence oozing from her being as if she was certain that Sasha would nod her head, follow hot on her heels out of the club and into the parking lot. Tracing the waist band of Sasha's pants, Shea slipped her hand down until her fingertips perched inside the blondes front belt loop.

"Oh, so you're old enough to have your own car at least? - _Great_ news". Words travelling up towards the ceiling, Sasha's tone grew teasing as she tightened her grip on Shea's hands, knuckles turning alpine white under the forceful pressure. She turned her head to the side noticeably, tendons straining against her neck.

"I'm twenty, shut up". Snickered Shea, unhooked her fingers from Sasha's belt loops and moved them down to her pockets, slipped them in until she could feel Sasha's prominent hip bones jutting out as she swivelled her hips and waist.

"I knew you weren't old enough to drink". Sasha whimpered. _Whimpered_ as Shea twisted her body back around just as quickly as she had in the first place, arched an eyebrow and placed a distracting kiss to the corner of Sasha's upturned mouth.

Focusing on the feeling of Shea's hand slipping from her own, the drag of their skin consuming her, Sasha pulled away.

She glanced around, over to Trinity, Farrah and Alexis, spotted them regrouped around the shadow cast booth. She smiled, grinning yes, didn't think twice about leaving with Shea as she knew that the girl would simply assume that she'd left with Katya, _anyway_.

Returning Sasha's grin, Shea opted to reconnect her hand with Sasha's, tap her fingertips against the blondes as she began manoeuvring them around columns of people. Gripping tighter, digging her nails into the delicate palm of Shea's hand, Sasha followed the girl blindly with the tips of her heels catching on Shea's platforms occasionally.

The floor felt non existent. The Red Sea, ladened with enough salt to float, coated in a layer of black fog that made Sasha feel as if she was treading across a blanket of cushiony air.

Mazes of people surrounded the both of them, making it a quest to locate the exit of the club as they weaved their ways in between groups of chattering bodies.

Shea picked up her jacket from the bar along the way, wrapped it around Sasha's shoulders before the blonde noticed, made sure she held it in order to prevent it from slipping and falling into a puddle of gin on the floor.

Smiling lazily, the corner of her mouth curling upwards, Sasha secured the puffed, black bomber jacket around her shoulders as she noted it smelt like Shea did; floral and spice.

Stumbling on the step that she missed, disregarded religiously every time that she left the club anything apart from sober, Sasha began giggling. Shea rolled her eyes, slunk her arms around Sasha's shoulders as the elder girl giggled into her chest.

" _God_ , how drunk are you?". Chuckled Shea, nervousness lacing her voice. Sasha didn't like it, wasn't fond of the way the confidence that had drawn her in initially vanished from _the girl with the gold pants's_ tone. She glanced up, wobbling heels crunching against the gravel of the parking lot as she took clumsy steps.

Outside was dark. The only lighting available came from scarcely scattered street lamps and the aggressively glowing red sign of the club. Sasha ensured her free hand was interlocked with Shea's as the dark haired girl led them blindly to the edge of her car, pausing to fish the key from her pocket momentarily.

"I promise I'm not _too_ drunk. I know what I'm doing". Sasha's tongue felt heavy in her mouth, teeth scraping against it as she spoke slowly. Shea glanced at her suspiciously, waggled her eyebrows infuriatingly as Sasha stumbled, the heel of her shoe getting caught in a drain next to the front tyre of Shea's car.

"Yeah? And what _is_ it you're doing, then?". Teasing. Confidence; returned. Shea flicked her hair over her shoulder, Sasha watching as it trailed halfway down her back, bouncing. Sashagrinned, wanted to tangle her fingers in the hair-sprayed curls that shon in the low light, split ends glowing prominently.

Sasha slumped against the bonnet with her elbow resting on the car's wing mirror, eyed Shea as she jiggled the key in the lock of the back passenger seat. It was a burgundy Ford Escort, and Sasha thought it might be an ' _81_ registration plate but she couldn't be certain with the duct tape covering half of the number, and the dented back number that was scratched, _too_.

"You tell me-". Nibbling at her lower lip, the blonde leant closer to Shea, fingertips gripping at a singular curl like she wanted to, pulled at it until it appeared straight before she released it, watched it spring back to its original shape.

"-you're the one who asked me to, _whatever_ ". Sasha laughed breathily, concluded her sentence in small exhalations of vodka tonic.

Music could still be heard, emanating from the walls of the club that seemingly shook with each pulse of the bass heavy speakers, every song change that converted under the remix of the DJ's fingers. Sasha shivered, regardless of the alcohol rushing throughout her bloodstream, warming the soles of her feet and palms of her hands.

Rolling her eyes, Shea cranked open the rusting door of her car, held it open as she signalled for Sasha to enter before her, her platform heels having already been kicked off somewhere into the front seat.

Sasha flickered her gaze upwards, knowing that Shea would be closer to her height without her exaggerated platforms, grin widening as she realised she was correct, her eyes meeting Shea's directly.

"After you". Murmured Shea, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her own ear. Humming contentedly, Sasha discarded her own shoes, threw them on to the floor of the back seat, rocky gravel pressing into her sore feet through the thin material of her ankle socks.

"And who says chivalry is dead". Goaded Sasha. She leant in, lips briefly grazing against the dark haired girls. Sasha pulled away with a distinctly feminine giggle, a chortle that Shea wanted to capture, play on repeat as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber with a sweat slick chest.

Clambering inside the car, until she was sat with her back propped up against the window and her legs elongated across the seats, Sasha outstretched her arm, pulled Shea towards her gingerly. Shea followed, clicking the door shut behind her as she threw her jacket that had slipped from Sasha's shoulders into the front seat, next to her aforementioned shoes.

It was small, _cramped_ , with the light from the club sign illuminating the interior, making Sasha feels as if she'd sank to the bottom of a can of cherry soda, artificial candy-apple-red coating their skin as bubbles of carbon dioxide popped around them.

It was stuffy, _too_ , the air thick with humidity despite the cold breeze outdoors as the windows began to fog instantaneously with deep, panting breaths. Shea's breath felt warmer on her cheek, somehow, when the girl pressed the length of her body against Sasha's, devilish smile painted across her face.

The cream leather seats that were snagged on the corners and headrests stuck to the bare skin of her ankles, rippling noise echoing throughout the space of the car as Sasha rearranged her legs, intertwined them with Shea's.

Guiding Shea's mouth towards her own, thumb and forefinger gripping her chin, Sasha lolled her head back leisurely against the cool window.

Her hair dampened with the condensation, lines imprinting onto the glass that Sasha knew would reappear whenever the car misted up again, where they would remind Shea of the way her synthetic polyester shirt felt under her touch and the combination of both of their perfumes combining ravenously.

"Open a window-". Murmured Shea, pulling away from Sasha, sliding off of her lap until she sat perched on the edge of the seat, her own hands clutching at the hem of her shirt and dragging it over her head.

"-I'll put on the radio, I have like, the _perfect_ tape". She finished, Sasha's eyes burning into the curve of her spine, boring through her bare skin that seemingly glowed under the headlights that blasted towards them from the opposite side of the parking lot, flew through the single glazed windows with ease.

Sasha trailed her fingertips across the indentations that Shea's bra strap had left on the axis of her shoulder before it had slipped down her arm, dangled precariously against her bicep as she leant across to the vehicle radio.

The hooks of the garment dug uncomfortably into the tender flesh as the blonde slipped her hand beneath the band whilst winding down the window with the other.

The handle cranked, squeaked jaggedly as her clammy hand slipped along the ridged plastic, chips of her worn nail varnish being scratched off, discarded onto the carpeted floor. Humming, Shea reached her own hand back, swatted Sasha's away in order to unclip the restrictive item of clothing, slip it down her arms and onto the headrest of the drivers seat.

Chuckling, Sasha retracted her hand, the window less than a quarter ajar as _Prince's Kiss_ met her ears. She eyed Shea suspiciously, expression teasing as the darker haired girl swivelled back around, bottom lip nestled between her teeth.

Elongating her arm, Sasha pulled Shea back towards her, the younger girls naked chest prickled with goosebumps and beads of sweat.

Sasha clicked her tongue. Kissed her teeth as Shea leant closer, tantalisation fresh on the tip of her tongue. Her hand travelled from Shea's neck, across her sternum, between her two sumptuous breasts as Shea settled herself across the blondes thigh, straddled her with intent.

_Deliberately_.

"As if you have a tape full of sex songs". Exasperated, Sasha tugged on Shea's hair, craned the girls neck until her skin pulled tight over her defined collarbones, placed fleeting kisses to her bobbing throat.

Shea giggled airily, squeezed Sasha's thigh between both of her own until the pressure mounted to allow a low moan to slip past the confines of her lips.

"I call it my _sex tape_ ". Exhaled Shea, grinning successfully as she observed Sasha rolling her eyes despite the gleeful chortle that was released into the air. Looping her arms loosely around Sasha's neck, Shea began dragging her lips down from Sasha's temple, across her prominent jaw and to her shirt that had fallen, leaving her shoulder exposed.

Her hands followed. Heated skin against molten fingerprints, iron bar akin to dripping steel. They slipped under the hem of Sasha's shirt that she'd untucked from the waistband of her mom jeans, up, until they met no resistance. Shea's gaze flickered amusedly across Sasha's face, seemingly unbothered.

"No bra?". She teased, leaning back, reclining against Sasha's knees that she had propped up, providing support for Shea. Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, Sasha tugged her own shirt away from her body, discarded it on the carpeted floor of the car next to her flecks of peeling nail varnish.

"Whoever said women have to wear bras was delusional". Her chest heaved as she leant once again against the condensation covered window, the glass a pane of ice against her bare, flushed skin.

"Is that your way of fucking the patriarchy?". Groaned Shea, breath hitting Sasha's parted lips, her eyes crossing as she focused intensely on Sasha blown pupils, grey irises reflecting thecerise light that still surrounded them, bounced off of their limbs.

"I fuck the patriarchy _everyday_ , god damn it". Sasha whined, _whinged_ , almost, as Shea crashed their lips together in a collision of lust, of want and need, of desire and essentialism. Sasha pulled their hips closer, her own pants feeling too heavy, thicker than she wished they would be as the friction grew between denim and nylon.

"That's, really hot-". Managed Shea, a string of saliva connecting her mouth to Sasha's as she pulled away. Sasha laughed, broke it effortlessly with her tongue as she stroked her thumb around the button of Shea's pants, a nod of approval being sent her way as she did so.

"-come on, _hurry_ ". Proceeded Shea, panting. Sasha obliged, readily, wanted to drown in everything Shea was offering, in the sea of claret red that she could feel pulling her under, chaining her to the sea bed as Shea swam above her.

Oxygen escaped her lungs. Refused to flow through her bloodstream as her head grew fuzzier under the blanket of Shea's perfume, the cloak of Shea's hair that secluded them, boxed her in. Sasha began undoing the button effortlessly, nimble fingers tugging down the metal zip as the sound of the zig-zags flicking apart met her ears.

Shimmying her pants down her legs, the slight sweat on her skin making the elastane stick momentarily, Shea peeled them away.

Frustration tickled her as they caught around her ankles, a grunt of annoyance leaving her mouth as Sasha's arm reached around her body, looped until she could drag her pointer finger down her spine.

Shea shivered, fingernail leaving a light liner scratch down the length of her back. Pants pooling on the floor, Shea leant on her elbows, balanced so that her hair created a shadowed curtain around herself and the blonde.

Ghosting her own hand down Sasha's torso, across her taught stomach and hip bones until she reached the copper button of her pants, Shea began placing rougher kisses to the swell of Sasha's breasts. Descending to her rib cage as she tugged the denim fabric off of her legs, Shea's ears were met with a pleasurable sigh, an exhalation of contentment, she thought.

Sasha's chest heaved, her heartbeat throbbing in her throat and mouth as she tugged Shea up, fingers hooked in the waistband of her underwear. Nibbling at the inside of her cheek, molars threatening to break the skin, Shea brushed Sasha's untamed strands of hair away from her damp, pale forehead.

"Are-". Shea sniffed, lungs intaking the breath that they required. "-Are you alright?". She questioned, Sasha's eyes bleary with drunken discomfort.

Flutters arose in her stomach, _rapidly_ , concaved when they reached her chest before arising in the corners of her mouth. She she felt nauseous, overwhelmingly so as Shea searched her eyes, lashes flickering with concern.

"I think I'm 'gonna throw up". Hurried Sasha, her mumblings barely legible, understandable. Eyes bulging as the heat quickly dissipated from her cheeks, Shea recoiled, allowing Sasha room to manoeuvre, lean her head closer to the window in order to inhale the crisp air outdoors.

"Deep breaths-". Seeking still to catch her breath, Shea knelt precariously next to Sasha as the elder girl pulled her knees up to her chest, leant her chin on them as the other girl stroked soothingly at her calf.

"-Shit, girl, how much did you _actually_ drink?". Murmured Shea, Sasha drowsy doe eyes staring pitifully back at her. She shrugged, hand rubbing at the creases forming in her forehead as she frowned, transfers of mascara collecting under her eyes.

" _Sorry_ -". Sasha mumbled as unwelcome tears shone in her glassy orbs. Digging the heels of her palms into them, black smudgy tear droplets sprouting from the corners of her eyes, Sasha felt Shea shuffling around her.

The air was uneasy, heavy with anxiousness as Shea sought out Sasha's shirt, handed it to her and watched as the blonde tugged it on with weak fingers and shaking bones. Light hit her skin flatteringly, however, illuminated the shimmery glitter on her eyelids that reflected every time her neck twisted rigidly.

Shea found her own shirt, too, struggled initially to pull it over her head in the cramped back seat of her car. She knew her bra remained discarded somewhere, though she disregarded it, leant closer to Sasha until she could smell the alcohol on the girls overheated breath once more.

Her hair appeared pink, a faint rosè as she ran her fingers through it, the hairspray set curls separating under her grasp. Sasha groaned lowly, to which Shea chuckled when she slid the denim pants onto the seat besides Sasha.

"I'm not _that_ repulsive, am I?". Chuckled Shea. Pulling Sasha's hand away from her own knee, locking their fingers together. She squeezed the elder girls hand once, twice, before Sasha raised her head. She scowled, shook her head as Shea's thumb rubbed across the back of her hand.

"I think I drank too much". Sasha admitted, the confession weighing heavily in the air. Shea nodded, swung her legs out from underneath herself until she could reach both her other items of clothing along with Sasha's.

Leather seats creaked. The worn material itching at Shea's bare skin until she succeeded in pulling on her recently lost gold disco pants, zipped and buttoned them up in the low light of the space.

Sasha followed, shimmying on her own pants whilst simultaneously recognising how Shea had silently ended it, had stopped kissing her and speaking to her in a lust stricken voice, had stopped dragging her nails across pale skin; leaving irresistible indentations in their wake.

_She had stopped touching her._

"You'll be ok in the morning". Drawled Shea, kicking her forgotten bra underneath the passengers seat. She'd retrieve it, _at some point_. Grimacing, Sasha unbent her legs, sat so that her side was pressed against Shea's, back firmly against the seats.

"I don't want to think about morning right now". Shea placed her hand atop of Sasha's knee as the blonde spoke, seemingly to the window, breath fogging up the glass further.

Bumping her shoulder with Sasha's, Shea encouraged the blonde to glance her way. She did so, resting her cheek on Shea's shoulder as she lifted her eyes, focused on Shea's eyelids blinking above her.

"I can give you a ride home, if you like?". The tape that Shea had pressed play on was still sounding throughout the car, _George Michaels Iwant your sex_ contradicting the serene mood that had settled. Sasha's forehead puckered as she averted her gaze, vision flickering down towards Shea's chest that still rose and fell unevenly.

"I can't go home at this time of the morning-". Worried Sasha, teeth gnawing into her bottom lip. "-My mom will kill me". She concluded, cheek slipping down Shea's shoulder and onto her chest as she did so. Shea's chest vibrated under her touch, hummed with the thrum of her silky voice.

"You're an adult, you can do what you like, surely". Crossing her legs, Shea glanced over the top of Sasha's head, puffy blonde hair tickling at her nostrils. She peered out of the steamed up window that was half ajar, ladened with drips of condensation.

The parking lot was rapidly emptying, sober individuals dragging their inebriated friends into cars, buckling their seat belts for them as they begged for the radio to be switched on, for _fm_ stations to be streamed around them. Sasha was familiar with it. Understood what it was like to be the designated driver, even on occasions where she wished, longed for nothing more than to consume her body weight in alcohol; _gin, tequila, vodka._

"Try telling my mom that. She's such a protective _Russian matriarch_ ". Giggling nervously to herself, Sasha lifted her head. Her eyes met Shea's amusedly, humour lacing her irises as she sat up straighter, stretched out the tense muscles in her back.

Flicking her tongue across her drying, parched lips, Shea squeezed Sasha's hand once more. The blonde girls pulse was apparent under her touch, thumping erratically with the concoctions pumping through her bloodstream. Toying with the words on the tip of her tongue, Shea pulled away from Sasha slightly in order to maintain eye contact.

"Stay at mine, if you like. It's only twenty minutes from here and I _promise_ you I'll drive carefully - I don't want vomit all over my car". Offered Shea, tagging along a joke to the end of her sentence. Sasha laughed along, _also_ , uncertainty briefly crossing her face as Shea ushered her out of the car, back into it into the front passenger seat.

"I don't really do _this_ -". Sasha admitted, clicking her seat belt, locking it securely. Quizzically, Shea observer her, inserting her key into the ignition. "-One night stands, y'know". Clarified the elder girl, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down over her fingers until she gripped them in cotton fists.

"It's 'gonna be more like a _two day sit down_ at this rate, don't stress about it". Shea teased, hand settling on top of Sasha's that was balanced on her own knee. Both nodded at each other.

Sasha laughed heartily for a moment as Shea pressed on the gas peddle, the engine rattling to life on the third attempt, gears grinding against one and other. She pulled off with a chug, a shudder as the street lamps above them glimmered down on to the dusty hood of the car. Smiling, Sasha reclined in the passenger seat.

_She could already feel her eyes slipping closed._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also feel free to come and ask me stuff over on tumblr! @ silvervelour ♡


End file.
